


Swan and Phoenix

by Vulpes_Incendium



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Nyotalia, please DONT use that chinese name for nyoHK i beg you lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpes_Incendium/pseuds/Vulpes_Incendium
Summary: For HongIce week 2020Sep 4: Nyotalia or College/High School AUJuniper met the school representative from Iceland, they discussed their names and found similarities among many differences.
Relationships: Female Hong Kong/Female Iceland (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: HongIce Week 2020





	Swan and Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to write for this prompt, but thanks to @pixeltalia's love for weird Icelandic-only names I got so inspired. He suggested Svanhildur and I decided to level it up to Svanþrúður cuz don't we all love those Icelandic alphabets lol. Lúkasson was @LunaRose's idea, I changed to the female version here and only HK's Chinese name was mine which I quickly regretted, you'll see why.
> 
> Juniper/Ka Fung = nyo!Hong Kong  
> Svanþrúður = nyo!Iceland

Juniper hated it when she had to join the cultural exchange programme as the school representative. She was chosen because of her good English skills and also how presentable she is. But she hated it when she had to introduce herself to new people.

It was with an Icelandic school this time. Juniper didn't know a thing about Iceland, the only thing she knew was it's far away from Hong Kong and it's probably cold all the time. She still hoped that their representative could speak English well so that they won't have problems communicating, well, as a school representative it's actually a requirement anyway.

 _Wow, this girl surely looks different_ , she thought. She had met westerners before, many pale blond people, but she had never seen anyone _so_ pale before. _Wow, her skin is so white and oh my gosh her hair is almost white! Has she seen the sun before?_ Juniper of course kept all these thoughts in her mind, she bore the school's reputation after all. Juniper noticed the name badge the girl was wearing and started to panic.

Svanþrúður Lúkasdóttir

 _For goodness' sake, how on earth do you pronounce that name? And what's those weird alphabets? Oh my words, I'm surely gonna embarrass myself_. Juniper's face remained calm and nonchalant, the perfect facade she had trained herself to master. The girl offered her hand and Juniper shook it out of manner.

“My name is Svanþrúður.”

Juniper got nervous, she didn't like it when she wasn't ahead of the situation. “S-svan... what again?”

“Svanþrúður.” she said, holding her name badge up to Juniper.

Juniper rolled her eyes on the inside, _like as if that could help_. “Um, how do you pronounce that er... p or is it b?” She squinted her eyes, pointing at the “þ”.

The shy Icelandic girl seemed to be used to this kind of question, so she explained, “That's a þ (thorn), like the 'th' in 'thing'.”

“Okay, and the...”

“That's a ð, like the 'th' in 'this'.” Svanþrúður interrupted. “Svanþrúður.”

Juniper does like a good challenge, since she had lived in many countries, she was no stranger to new languages, but Icelandic is definitely a challenge for her. Being also a musician and a native tonal language speaker, she had a sharp ear for sounds. Both “þ” and “ð” sounded like “the”, but “ð” seemed to be a bit softer, with less air. Juniper concentrated her thoughts. There's no languages she couldn't handle.

“It's okay. You can call me –“

“Svanþrúður.” Juniper pronounced it perfectly. Though not showing on her face, she was smiling smugly deep down as she saw Svanþrúður's surprised and satisfied face. “Svan” sounds like swan, she wondered if the name has any relations to it. “So, what does your name mean?”

“It means like a swan!” Svanþrúður answered right away, more happily than when she introduced herself to the others as this was the very first time a non-Icelander had gotten her name right. She was even more impressed by Juniper because her mother tongue is so much more different to Icelandic than western languages.

 _Swan. It does suit her very well, with her pale complexion and almost white-looking hair._ Juniper thought.

“So I see your name is Juniper.” Svanþrúður gestured to the name badge Juniper was wearing. “But, what's your _real_ name?”

Ah, this typical question again. Juniper had gotten a bit annoyed by this question, Juniper is her real name her parents had given her, in fact, her whole family had been calling her “Juniper” exclusively her whole life instead of her Chinese name, like a lot of people from Hong Kong. “Well, Juniper _is_ my real name. If you're asking my Chinese name...” She bit her lip, not wanting to say it out loud. She met Svanþrúður's large violet eyes, her face softened by the innocent looking gaze. Shutting her eyes a little, she said softly, “I-It's... Ka Fung. Wong Ka Fung.” She lowered her head, feeling embarrassed. “It means joy and phoenix.”

Confused by Juniper's expression, Svanþrúður tilted her head. “That sounds nice! Do you not like it?”

Juniper sighed. “I hated it, it sounds old! So I have a twin brother called Leon. In Chinese, you called fraternal twins of different sexes 'Dragon and Phoenix twins', so my parents named us that. Ka Lung sounds alright and cool, but for me... My name sounds like an old woman in her 80s.”

“I like your name.”

Juniper lifted her face, eyes meeting Svanþrúður's. She knew it's stupid for a foreigner to judge a name without any knowledge of the Chinese language, she'd probably be surprised if she told her that her name sounded pretty much as old as 'Gretchen' or 'Deborah' or something. Thinking of that gave Juniper goosebumps everywhere. She's a cool girl, man, imagine calling her Deborah, gosh. But Svanþrúður's pure eyes washed away the thoughts, she looked so sincere that Juniper didn't have the heart to reject her.

“Well, you have a beautiful name too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This basically included a bit of my rant on the western fanon names for the Asians lol. And yea, please DON’T use Ka Fung as nyo!HK's name, makes me cringe lol. I think I saw a fanon name was Wong Ka Kei/Kay, that's quite typical in HK, not very special but at least it's a legit name (I know at least 10 Ka Kei/Ka Kay's and that's saying a lot if you are familiar with the Chinese naming system). I don't know any Juniper's at all, but I like the name somehow. The popular Leona is less common than Leon I'd say, but it exists in HK of course and I like the name too.


End file.
